


☆ rhythm fever! ☆

by postfixrevolution



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Banter, Ensemble Cast, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Rhythm Games, Takamaki Ann-centric, ann is a TOTAL badass, gratuitous references to p2 songs, hinted ann/everyone bc listen who wouldn't have a crush on her, mostly ann/akira ann/futaba and ann/goro tho, this is just a huge love letter to ann and i regret none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: Ann Takamaki passes time spent driving around Mementos by furthering her quest to become the bestInnocent SINphonyrhythm game player in Japan. According to the latest incriminating post Futaba has found, she’s not exactly subtle in doing so—not that it isn'textremelyimpressive to watch their resident Panther absently steal Crow's mineral water while breezing through an expert-level chorus with only one hand.or: ann flexes her rhythm game skills and the gang goes absolutely feral





	☆ rhythm fever! ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the P5 Writers Zine from earlier this year! I'm a bit late in posting it, but for anyone interested in checking out the full zine, please check out our twitter account [@p5writerszine](https://twitter.com/p5writerszine)!! All the fics are amazing (and illustrated, wink wink, including this one!) :D

The only thing that stops Ann from ending Akira's life right where he sits is the fact that his extremely sharp turn falls perfectly in time with the slide notes that stretch musically across Ann's screen. She slides across the Monabus’s middle seats, but her perfect streak remains thankfully intact.

The momentary triumph is quickly ruined, however, as she slams shoulders with Akechi on her unwilling journey sideways—a result of their leader's less than organized driving. A jolt of panic shoots up Ann’s spine as she struggles to keep a controlled grip on her phone, holding her breath until Morgana is back on steady ground. With a sigh, she manages a distracted apology in Akechi's general direction, bright blue eyes remaining faithfully glued to her screen as small notes fly past in time to the tinny music pouring from her speakers. Thankfully, Akechi seems unbothered, the tip of his mask bobbing aimlessly in her peripheral vision as he speaks. 

“It's no problem,” he reassures her. His voice is louder than Ann expects, and the hovering red point in the corner of her vision makes her aware of the additional set of eyes peering over her shoulder. She scoots away, enough that their arms aren't squashed against each other, but the sensation of being watched persists. “You seem awfully taken with this,” Akechi notes. “What is it, if you don't mind my asking?”

Ann offers an absent hum, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth in concentration. She fully intends to answer as soon as the ending riff of her song crashes past, but another voice is quick to jump in and save her the trouble.

“It's called Innocent SINphony!” Futaba chirps, materializing from the recesses of Morgana's back row. She sounds as characteristically enthused about games as always, her voice taking on a dreamy tone as she elaborates. “It’s only the hottest mobile rhythm game in Japan to date.”

“She's seriously playin’ this shit all the time,” Ryuji pipes up from her left, shaking his head in playful disappointment. “Surprised you never noticed, Crow.”

“Well, I guess it makes sense that a normie like Crow wouldn't recognize a rhythm game,” Futaba snickers. 

Ann wraps up her song just in time to feel Futaba fold her arms across the top of the middle row seats, pushing her mask up into her hair to better see Ann's phone. The familiar _ Full Combo _ banner is sprawled across the screen, and Futaba gawks at it like she's never seen one before in her life. It's an undeniably _ Futaba _ thing to do as she simultaneously dives for the phone and holds it with the reverence of fine china, earthen eyes alight. 

“Whoa, and Panther got _ another _ full combo? You've got to have some crazy high proficiency stats for that,” she gushes, gloved fingers hovering almost fearfully over the gently glowing screen. Ann is unable to help a small giggle at the sight, a mixture of fond and embarrassed. 

“I just really like these kind of games,” Ann offers sheepishly. She accepts her phone back with a grateful smile. “But I bet you're really good at them too, right, Oracle?”

“Rhythm game proficiency is a total bane for me,” she sighs, lips falling into a petulant frown. “You really lucked out on your character stats, Panther! Watching you play totally reminds me of this post I saw on—_ oh my god!_” 

Futaba stops short, gasping suddenly. She dives back to her seat, hefting her laptop up to her knees and typing away furiously. Ann cranes her neck to look back at the girl, eyebrows drawn.

“Is everything alright, Oracle?”

In lieu of a reply, Ann finds a dazzlingly bright screen displayed proudly over their row of seats, the words plastered across it slowly fading into focus. Ryuji beats her to reading it aloud, an obvious snicker behind his words as he speaks.

“This girl I know full comboed the hardest song in Innocent SINphony while wearing a sexy catsuit and stealing my friend’s drink in the back of his bumpy ass van without spilling,” he reads, incredulous smile growing with every word. “You for real, Oracle?”

“Of _ course _I am,” she snaps, shooting Ryuji a dirty look. She brings her laptop back down into her lap with a prim scoff. “Sexy catsuit? Bumpy van? Even a low-level grunt like you should have enough perception to notice the similarities!”

“It’s followed up by whomever this is saying it was ‘the hottest thing I’ve ever seen’,” Haru notes, leaning curiously over to peek at Futaba’s laptop. “I suppose Panther _ is _very pretty, right?” she adds cheerily. “And watching her play was quite impressive!”

“Yeah, that’s ‘cause you can’t see the stupid face she makes when she’s concentrating,” Ryuji snorts. “The only part she’s got down is the sexy catsuit.” His laughter is quickly cut off by Ann’s elbow crashing directly into his ribs. She responds to his absolutely scandalized expression with a pleasant smile, turning wordlessly back to Futaba.

“It probably isn’t even about me, Oracle,” she insists. “I mean, if it were, that means someone in this car had to have written it!”

Futaba’s earthen eyes couldn’t have lit up faster. 

“Looks like you’ve got a _secret admirer_,” she says, a dark chuckle dancing past her lips as she steeples her fingers, eyeing everyone in the van. “Just the kind of mystery this Oracle is ready to crack!”

Ann flushes at the thought.

“Oracle, that’s really not--”

“Oracle,” Yusuke interjects. “You’re clearly missing the point. I feel as though the real mystery is in the validity of the claim, not in the identity of the one who claimed it.”

Futaba deflates, leveling Yusuke with a _ look_. Ann sighs in relief at his rational response.

“I find it hard to believe that such a game can be won with only one hand, especially when it looks to be made for two.”

Futaba puffs out her cheeks, frowning as she considers his point. Her eyes flicker up to Ann’s.

“You _ can _play with one hand, right, Panther?” 

The note of hopefulness in her voice makes Ann feel a stab of preemptive guilt. She twists the bottom of her ponytail between her fingers, glancing down at her phone. It’s still flashing the same congratulatory banner, and she heaves a sigh. It really is impossible to say no to Futaba.

“I’ve....done it before,” she admits hesitantly. 

The sentence makes way for an unexpected eruption of chaos, the most immediate being from the loud blond to her left. Ryuji’s _ For real?! _rings obnoxiously in her ear, nearly causing her to jump a foot into the air in surprise. A quick glance backwards shows Futaba and Yusuke with similarly wide-eyed expressions, a much more gleeful note to the former’s. Haru looks contemplative, a finger pressed to her lips as she doubtlessly tries to imagine the situation. Even Akechi looks somewhat surprised, mahogany eyes studying her with an unnecessarily intense scrutiny. Ann looks away, embarrassed. 

The commotion causes the last two members up front to glance back too, Makoto looking especially apprehensive over the ruckus Ryuji had created. 

“What’s going on back there?” she asks, scarlet eyes bright with concern. Futaba is the first to recover, shouting with much more gusto than might have been needed.

“Panther just got confirmed for some _ legendary _level proficiency stats!” she exclaims, draping herself over the seats to shout up at their teammates. “Joker, you’ve totally got a rival here!”

Up at the wheel, Akira peers over his shoulder, lips curled into a toothy smirk. Ann can see the way his slate-grey eyes glint as they meet hers. 

“Is that so? Ready to usurp me so soon, Panther?” he quips. The playful tone helps ease some of Ann’s embarrassment, and she can’t help but smile back.

“Only if you’re ready to fight it out over rhythm games,” she giggles, shooting him a playful wink. He opens his mouth to repartee, only to have his remark cut off as Makoto throws her arm out suddenly, veering their van away from a rapidly approaching wall. Akira doesn’t even have the gall to look ashamed, shooting Ann a wink of his own as she scrambles to stay seated.

“At least _ pull over _if you’re going to do this, Joker!” Makoto groans, one hand still on the unattended steering wheel as she levels him with a scathing glare. He slams the breaks in response, shifting the van into park as he offers his front seat companion a quick salute and vaults over his seat to situate himself right between Ann and Ryuji. 

“Good idea, Queen,” he chirps pleasantly, pushing his mask up onto his crown. “Okay, Panther, consider yourself challenged. As soon as I learn the rules, we fight for the title of leader.”

Ann snorts at his eagerness, scooting over to allow him more room. 

“Alright, I’ll play first so you can see how it works,” she offers, booting up her phone again. 

“With one hand, right?” Akira adds, lips twisted into a wry smirk. Ann laughs.

“We haven’t even started yet and you already need a handicap?” she teases. “If you hold up the phone for me, I guess I could.” He responds by offering her his most confident grin.

“Challenge accepted,” he announces, holding his palm out for Ann’s phone. She hands it over willingly, letting the rhythm game’s opening play out as she pushes Akira’s hands into just the right place. 

“Ooh, can you play Unshakeable Tie?” Futaba interjects, leaning over the seats to point down at Ann’s screen. “I love that song, but it’s way too fast for me.”

Ann nods in response, scrolling through the expansive list of songs in search of Futaba’s request. As the short preview starts playing, Akechi perks up.

“Oracle wasn’t exaggerating when she claimed it was fast,” he notes. “And you intend to play this with only one hand?”

“It’s not that bad. The song’s fast, but there aren’t a lot of hold notes that I’d need two hands for,” Ann hums, tapping on the song to let it load. As soon as it finishes, she meets Akira’s gaze with her most winning smile. “Alright! Get ready to watch and learn, Joker.”

He laughs in response, courteous enough to stay silent as Ann begins tapping away to the beat of the steadily quickening intro. The van is uncharacteristically calm, filled only by the noise of a heavily remixed orchestral ballad pouring from Ann’s speakers. In the brief interlude between the bridge and chorus, Ann dares a glance upward, blue eyes flitting across the engrossed gazes of her teammates. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Akechi’s water bottle propped carefully in Morgana’s cupholders and formulates an idea. She catches his eye for a split second, long enough to toss him a playful wink before snatching the bottle and returning to her phone just as the beat drops. It takes all of her concentration not to fall behind as the chorus piles on note after note, and it isn’t until after it passes that Ann has the time to flick the bottle’s lid open, taking a lengthy sip as the song slows to a close. 

The _ Full Combo _ banner that unfurls across her screen is punctuated by a new kind of symphony: Futaba’s unearthly squeal is highlighted by Makoto’s impressed murmurs and Ryuji’s foul-mouthed disbelief. Even Haru is a gentle soprano amongst the movement, pleasant congratulations cutting across the chaos to Ann.

“That was amazing, Panther! Skull was wrong about your expression,” she giggles, “You look very cool when you’re concentrating.”

Ann flushes at the compliment, a flustered laugh tumbling past her lips as she plays at the end of one pigtail. 

“Thanks, Noir,” she offers gratefully, turning around to face Akechi immediately after. She holds the metal bottle out to him sheepishly. “And thank you, too, Crow. Sorry it had to be your water, but it _ was _ the closest.” 

“It’s no problem,” he reassures her. “That was quite the feat, Panther.” Ann grins in response, but any spoken thanks is cut off by Akira cracking his knuckles, proudly announcing his intent to play. 

“Alright, time to show you guys the true meaning of max proficiency,” he preens, and Ryuji’s obnoxious snort perfectly sums up the reaction of the entire group. Ann can’t help a stifled snicker of her own as she leans over, scrolling through the list of songs for something better fitted for a new player. As sky-blue eyes catch on a particular title, her lips curl into a smirk.

“I’ve got the perfect song for you!” she chirps, tapping on the screen with an air of finality. Ann can tell by the way a grin breaks out across his face that he agrees. 

“_JOKER_,” he reads aloud, glancing up to meet Ann’s gaze. 

“No excuse to fail now,” she quips. He brazenly reassures her that he won't, teeth flashing behind his self-assured smirk. Ann only laughs at his show of confidence, deciding not to make another comment as the first beats of his song start flowing from the speakers. It’s silent save for the tinny music yet again, all eyes on their leader as he bites down on his tongue in concentration, fingers tapping along to the beat of the playful pop tune. 

He’s halfway to the chorus when Ann starts to hears a soft rattling, shifting her attention away from Akira’s playing. The noise is sharp and metallic, becoming more pronounced with each staccato trill. She isn’t the only one to hear it.

“The rattling chains are an interesting musical choice,” Yusuke hums.

“I don’t remember it sounding like this,” she grimaces, staring over Akira’s shoulder with a frown. “Something’s totally weird here.”

“We _ have _ been parked here for quite a while,” Makoto agrees, gaze flickering between Akira and the front window. “You don’t think that sound could be...” She trails off suddenly, eyes widening as the rattling sounds even closer, the metallic trill echoing urgently down the tunnel. 

It’s enough for a few more of the car’s occupants to look away from Akira, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Futaba and Ann turn around to look out the back window just in time for a shadowy figure to round the nearest corner, and the reaction is immediate.

“Holy _shit!_” Futaba shrieks. Anyone else who hasn’t looked away from Akira does then, all eyes whipping in the direction of Futaba’s hand and widening at the sight of the reaper making a menacing beeline straight for them. 

“Akira, put the phone down!” Makoto shouts, but grey eyes have just barely looked up, still blinking away the aftermath of an intense concentration. Ann mutters a panicked _ oh my god _ beneath her breath as she uses Akira’s shoulder to help her vault over the van’s center console, landing soundly in the driver’s seat. She wastes no time in slamming the gear-stick into drive and flooring the gas as hard as she can. 

The van screeches to life with multiple thuds from the back seats and an especially startled cry from Morgana. Ann winces. “Sorry, Mona,” she grimaces, “but we gotta go!” She swerves the car around the next turn, hoping that the exit to the next floor isn’t too far off.

“Oracle, can I get some navigation?” she calls over her shoulder. The question is followed by the sound of furious typing, Ann’s gloves squeaking against the steering wheel as she awaits an answer.

“Two rights, the second left down that tunnel, and then we’re home free!” Futaba rattles off. Ann nods, sparing the rearview mirror one last peek before easing her foot back onto the gas, the speed doing nothing for her admittedly clumsy turns. Her eyes flit nervously toward her mirrors as she drives, pulse never dropping to anything slower than the rapid-fire intro to her fastest songs.

Ann hardly lets herself breathe until she pulls the van into the exit to the next floor, deflating against the wheel with a huff. The calm only lasts for a second before Makoto rushes everyone out, an icy-cold wind and the distant sound of rattling chasing them as the pile onto the escalator downward. Ann is the first to step off, exhaling an audible sigh of relief as the chill of the previous floor fades away. She lingers by the entrance as everyone files in.

Akira is the last to arrive, sticking back to offer her phone out to her, looking a little sheepish at having returned it so late. 

“That was pretty smooth, Panther,” he admits, falling into step beside her as they move to board the van once again. “Your driving cut my attempt short, though, so I’m going to have to ask for a rematch,” he adds, grey eyes glinting mischievously. Ann accepts her phone with a soft laugh.

“You can definitely play again, but I think I’ll leave the title of leader to you,” she reassures him. “Driving us away from the reaper was all the stress I needed for the next year!”

“You handled it very well though,” Makoto comments, an impressed tone to her voice. “It seems like those ‘legendary-level proficiency stats’ are useful for more than just games.” 

“I agree,” Haru chirps, slowing her stride to meet them. “It really makes sense that the post Futaba found was written about you; watching the way you handle these situations is just so thrilling! I can’t blame anyone for not being able to look away.”

“I _ know_, right?” Futaba interjects, materializing from who-knows-where, as always. She turns toward Ann with a starry look in her eyes, hands clasped. “You’re _ totally _my new rhythm game hero, Panther. Teach me some of your IRL hacks for getting full combos sometime! And like I said, I can help you find the OP for that post in exchange,” she offers, a wicked smile curling up at her lips. 

“I’ll teach you free of charge, Oracle,” Ann promises, swinging open the door to the van. “Besides, there’s only one person it could be if they thought it was important to mention my ‘sexy’ catsuit,” she drawls, pointedly leveling Ryuji with an unimpressed look. He looks extremely affronted at the accusation. 

“You’re gonna single me out just ‘cause of _ that?_” he exclaims, shooting her an incredulous look. “I’ll swear on my favorite tee that it ain’t my post if that’s what you want.”

“Those are _ so _not worth swearing on,” Ann remarks. Ryuji makes a face at her in response, swinging open another door and stealing Makoto’s place at the front. Makoto sighs, but files in nonetheless.

“Looks like we can cross Ryuji off the list,” Akira snorts, glancing toward the front seats. “But who can say? Maybe that mysterious writer is closer than you think,” he teases, adding in an infuriating wink as he glides toward the driver’s seat. Ann rolls her eyes at his theatrics, moving to pull up the middle row of seats so that she can take her previous spot inside the van. She’s stopped by a pair of red gloves as she tries, Akechi stepping smoothly into her place and finishing the job. 

“I’d say you’ve done your fair share of work for us today,” he tells her, moving aside and offering a hand to help her in. She rolls her eyes fondly, gently pushing his hand down.

“I barely did anything, Crow, don’t worry.”

He’s hardly deterred, instead moving his hand to press his water bottle into her hands instead. 

“Then you’ll take this, at the very least,” he compromises. “I’d much rather you keep it, anyway. I’m sure the water will be of use for—what was it? ‘The hottest thing I’ve ever seen’?”

Ann snorts at his transparent tease, ushering Akechi into the van with a shake of her head. He pauses a moment before stepping inside, glancing over his shoulder with a smile.

“As Joker said, you were truly impressive today.”

“And I'm right, of course,” Akira throws in, his grin visible in the rearview mirror. 

“Start driving before I think twice about challenging you as leader, Joker,” Ann threatens. 

“Well, you heard our fearless leader,” Akechi laughs. Ann grins, ordering them forward, and they fall into a mess of giggles as they speed off into the depths of Mementos. 


End file.
